


Fairy Tail One-Shots and Drabbles

by HaleyStilinski24101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drabbles, Magic, Multi, Requests, Romance, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri, boyxgirl, fairy tail - Freeform, girlxgirl, one shots, prompts, relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyStilinski24101/pseuds/HaleyStilinski24101
Summary: ****I DO REQUESTS****Basically just a bunch of short prompts of different Fairy Tail pairings.****TO DO REQUESTS, TELL ME PAIRING AND PROMPT YOU WANT. YES I DO SMUT.****





	1. Lyon/Natsu:Secret meetings

Ice and fire collided in a heated battle. Moans echoed through a dark room, illuminated only by the full moon outside. The sound of flesh against flesh was heard as a cold body came in contact with the fiery one beneath it. Olive green eyes captured the obsidian eyes of their lover in a heated gaze. The strong smell of arousal floated about the room as it assaulted a certain dragon-slayer's sensitive nose. Sweat made pink hair stick to a flushed, tan face. "Natsu." A deep, sultry voice groaned his name. Sharp eyes stared at one another as Natsu raked his nails down the creamy white skin of his lover's back. "Ngh, L-Lyon!" Natsu's sweet voice cried out his lover's name. The white-haired ice mage hovered above him as he thrusted into the fire dragon-slayer. His pale hair fell in blotches over his face, covering part of his left eye. Natsu was always so tight and hot. Literally scalding. As the walls of the pinkette clenched around him, he felt like his dick would melt. The pain was searing yet pleasurable at the same time. It was one of the many things Lyon loved about his boyfriend. No matter how many times they did it, he never got used to it. They moaned in sync, both feeling an all too familiar heat coil in their stomachs. "T-together." Lyon groaned out, despite his cock being strangled by Natsu's puckered hole. The pink-haired mage managed to nod as Lyon pounded into him at an overwhelming pace. Soon, Natsu's howl of pleasure ripped through the room as strings of white painted both of their chests. Lyon didn't last much longer, hips faltering as he released inside of his lover. The pinkette moaned loudly as warm liquid filled him to the brim. Lyon pulled out with an identical moan and collapsed on the soft bed of the hotel room they had rented. Icy cold arms wrapped around Natsu's hot body as he was pulled into a cool embrace. "I love you." Lyon spoke quietly in his ear. Natsu smiled lazily, eyes drooping as he fought to stay away. "I love you, too." It was moments like these that Natsu loved the most. Being shrouded in the arms of the man he loved, not having to worry about guilds or battles. The secret meetings between them were what kept them sane. They fought to stay alive every day, so that they could hold each other once again. It was a vicious cycle, but they'd gladly take on the world for their love.


	2. Rogue/Ultear:Changing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a request I got from Anon.

Shadows everywhere, a light tapping sound echoed through darkness. A man appeared in front of another. The second one knew that face. How could he not? It was the very face he wore, after all. It looked different, but it was still the same. Dark eyes stared into his own, except white bangs shadowed one. The present version reached his arm out and watched as his future self mirrored it. Rogue had heard what he had become in that twisted future Fairy Tail had prevented. He was grateful. He didn't want to become that. The darkness faded as a blinding light shit through. 

Rogue shot up in his bed, a cold sweat covered his body. "It's okay. It's over now." A sweet voice cooed in his ear. His head turned to face the owner of the voice. He choked up as he came face to face with his lover. "Ultear." He cried as she wrapped her loving arms around him. She cried with him. "If I could go back in time and change it, I would. All for you." Their lips locked in a salty kiss. All for him. His eyes fluttered shut. "I love you." He spoke. She smiled. "I love you, too."


	3. Rogue/Meredy:Not Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.

A flash of black clouded her vision. The color of his hair. It was followed by golden blonde. Of course it was; they never left each other's side. A sad smile pulled at her lips. "Are you coming, Meredy?" Someone, probably Ultear, called her name. She allowed her eyes to close before they snapped open with new resolve. Rogue loved Sting, not her. That's what she thought, at least. 

Dark eyes stared as a girl with pink hair walked away with a dark-haired woman. She would never love him. He smiled sadly. "Yo, Rogue! Come on!" Sting shouted a few feet in front of him. He masked the pain he felt as he followed the bubbly blonde. Meredy loved Ultear, not him.


	4. Rogue/Ultear/Meredy:Join Us

"You what?!" A pink-haired mage shrieked. Her feminine voice bounced off the walls of the cave Crime Sorciere was camped out at. "We want you to go out with us, Meredy." It was another woman, this time with dark hair, who spoke. She was Ultear the time mage. Meredy was quizzical as she eyed her role model. "Are you sure it's even okay with Rogue?" She asked. Rogue was Ultear's boyfriend, after all. "I assure you it's fine by me." A new voice joined in as Rogue appeared. The youngest of them squeaked at his sudden appearance, and her face flushed. "You're very beautiful, and your personality is amazing. The two of us have talked it over, and we really want you to join us." Ultear continued. Meredy thought it over. The two people she loved were standing in front of her, asking her to be theirs. She smiled brightly as she looked at them. "Of course I will!"


	5. Rogue/Sorano:My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Anon

Angel. Sorano had been called that so many times, by so many people. She had even begun to call herself that. The word had started to get old. It became bland, like a movie you've watched so many times that you come to expect the things that initially brought out your emotions. After nearly throwing her life away to be an actual angel, she never wanted to hear the word again. Unless he spoke it. She could live off of his voice calling her an angel.   
She wanted to hear him say it everyday. When he said it, all her worries went away. She felt like an actual angel. "What's wrong, my angel?" Rogue Cheney asked his lover. Sorano smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Nothing." It was true. With him, she felt like nothing could bring her down. She was an angel; his angel.


	6. Jet/Droy:First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JetxDroy as requested by Sophie_Chant. Hope you like it!

Jet and Droy have always had their firsts together. First team, first fight, everything. As they look back, though, there are two memories that particularly stand out. 

First kiss:

It had been an abnormally stormy night, and Jet had not thought over this when he had tried to test out his speed. That ended in him being in the predicament he was now in. His ankle had twisted, and he now sat down, unable to move. He shivered as the cold, stinging rain hit him. There was no one around, and he was a few minutes away from his house. "Jet!" Someone called his name. He looked up and saw Droy running towards him. He stopped in front of Jet, eyes wide. "Are you okay?" He asked his friend. "I can't move." Jet ground out, the pain in his ankle flaring. Droy sighed as he wrapped the other mage's arms around his shoulder and lifted him up. The wet leaves under them crunched as Droy slipped, causing them both to hit the hard ground. He let out an 'oomph' as his back hit the hard ground. Jet fell on top of him, their lips colliding in an accidental kiss. Their eyes widened as an electric shock jolted through their bodies. Eyes closed as they melted into the kiss. They had always wanted to do this with one another, but were too scared to voice their feelings. 

First time:

"I'm ready." Those were the words that Droy had spoken in the quiet bedroom. Those were the words that made Jet choke. "Are you sure?" Jet asked his lover of now two months. He watched as Droy gulped, but nodded. This was what Jet had been waiting for, and now that it was happening he was nervous. Their bodies collided in a heated kiss, and clothes were thrown across the room. A few moments of preparation passed, and Jet thrusted into his lover slowly. He wanted their first time to be amazing. He didn't want to do it rough. He wanted it to go slow, to show Droy how much he cared. "Droy?" He spoke breathlessly. "Yeah?" His boyfriend answered. "I love you...so much." He told Droy. The darker haired mage smiled widely. "I love you, too."

Now, looking back on those times, they realized how far they've come. "I love you." Jet smiled as he said to his husband of a year. Droy returned the smile. "I love you more."


	7. Lyon/Sherry:Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by PhantomDemon12

Letting Sherry slip away was the biggest mistake Lyon had ever made. He realized that now as he watched Ren share loving touches with her. The Blue Pegasus mage was a good guy, really. Even Lyon could see that, but he had snatched the one thing he loved most before he had even figured out his feelings for his fellow guildmate. Pain filled his heart as he watched the way they gazed at each other like they were staring at the world itself. Anyone could see how in love they were. It hurt. He looked away. There was no way he could face them. If Cobra was anywhere around, then he probably heard the sound of a heart shattering into a million pieces. Everyday, Lyon regretted not telling Sherry how he truly felt.


	8. Lyon/Gray:Exceeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For PhantomDemon12. <3

Lyon really shouldn't have drank the weirdly shaped bottle that had been sitting on the bar in the Fairy Tail guild. He knew that now, as he glared at Natsu and Gray. The rivals were doubled over in a fit of laughter, an arm slung over each other's shoulder as tears flowed from their eyes. They looked up...and laughed even more. 

Gray was the first to regain his composure, and Natsu followed not long after. "Wow, Lyon. I never thought you could be so...adorable." The two mages barked out laughs again. 

The bottle Lyon had drank from had contained a potion. Seriously, he should have seen it coming. Drinking a suspicious looking bottle of colored liquid in the Fairy Tail guild led to nothing but trouble. What was worse was that no one bothered to stop him. He should've expected that, too. Fairy Tail was reckless; they were always too busy with brawls to notice. Now he was an exceed; he even had the ears and tail to prove it. He had to look up to even face Natsu, and he was one of the shortest males he had ever met! 

"Shut up." He hissed. An actual fucking hiss. His pale blue fur stood on end as his onyx eyes glared daggers at the two bumbling idiots in front of him. 

Makarov stood on the counter of the bar beside him as he inspected the situation. Seriously, if the old man said 'hmm' one more time, Lyon was going to flip. "Gray," Makarov spoke. "since you're closest to him, you will watch him until the effects of the potion wear off." This time, the short elder turned to face Lyon. "Really, boy, you shouldn't go drinking things without permission." The Lamia Scale mage turned red from embarrassment; it was true. 

"Why me?" Gray grumbled, but took Lyon by the wrist and dragged him out anyways. It didn't take long for the two to reach his apartment. Lyon had to admit, he was curious of where his fellow pupil lived. 

The apartment was spacious, and the walls were all smoky shades of blues and greys. A large, white, 'L' shaped couch with a glass table in front of it sat in the livingroom. A flat screen lacrima tv was mounted on the wall. Every room was spotless. Lyon couldn't help but marvel at how well everything went together. The mage-turned-exceed felt arms wrap around his tiny body and pick him up as Gray sat on the couch with him in his lap. When the same hand brushed over the fur behind his ear, he startled them both with a loud purr. He could feel Gray's smirk as the ravenette began to pet him. 

They lazed around like that for the rest of the day, both dozing into a deep sleep as the sounds of the tv and purrs faded off. This wouldn't be so bad after all, they both thought in sync. 

After everything died down, and Lyon was no longer an Exceed, they found themselves closer than ever before, hanging out nearly everyday.


	9. Lyon:Runaway Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from PhantomDemon12. 
> 
> I got a little carried away writing this one. Haha.

Honestly, Lyon hadn't planned this. And he definitely didn't want this to happen in the first place. He was trapped. Cornered in the middle of his family, his guild Lamia Scale, and the very people he never wanted to see in his life again. You see...these people called themselves his family, and, sure, they were his blood relatives, but they were far from family. 

He shouldn't have let his guildmates drag him into this godforsaken town in the first place. Except he couldn't back out. They'd be suspicious. He couldn't tell them why he never wanted to step foot in this kingdom again. 

He couldn't tell them he was the very prince of this kingdom. That his mother was the queen, and his father was the king. 

He supposed he should have told them, now that he's trapped like a deer in headlights. The members of Lamia Scale were staring at him with that look. It was the very look he had feared receiving. That look was the reason he never told them. He didn't want to receive that look that held nothing but shock, like they were lied to their whole lives. Like they knew absolutely nothing about him. That wasn't true, though. His guildmates knew close to everything about him, all except for his past. 

"Lyon Vastia, I think it's about time for you to come home." The voice of the queen, his mother, rang out in his ears. 

He sneered at her, unforgiving. She didn't miss him. She hadn't looked for him all those years ago when he ran away from the kingdom, his birthplace, as a child. She was the very reason he fled. She never cared for him, was never there like a mother should have been. Neither was his father. As a child, he had been abandoned, even though his parents had still occupied the same house as he had. Busy. That's the excuse they had always supplied him with. They were too busy to watch their child grow up- their only child. They were too busy to realize he was gone, too busy to search for him, too busy to show they cared. 

"I am home." That was the last thing he would ever say to her. As he walked away with his guild, he realized just how true that was. Lamia Scale and all of its members had never been too busy for him. The were his true family. 

He could never leave this family.


	10. Natsu/Sting:Mating Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Ryugami! Hope you like it!!! I tried really hard on this one. :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Yaoi and Smut!!! Don't like, don't read!

It was the very season the dragonslayers hated the most: mating season. 

In all honesty, they loathed this week the most. The burning sensation in the pits of their stomachs, the irritable clawing that stung their skin as though their very bodies were turning against them, trying in vain to free itself from their hold. There was only one way to soothe the need, the want that coursed through them in strong waves of lust, rendering them incapable of common sense and magic, the only thoughts they have being far from innocent. 

Natsu never submitted to anyone. It was just his nature. He was far from submissive, and treated every moment like a battle. Sex was no different. As the fire dragonslayer pounded relentlessly into the abused hole of the white dragonslayer under him, there was no way sex could be different. 

Not that Sting was complaining. 

Having your role model fuck you into oblivion was truly a blissful thing. The moans and groans and whimpers and even fucking mewls that tore from Sting's throat only served to fuel the heat-crazed Natsu even more. When Sting had cornered the fire dragonslayer in the bathroom of the Sabertooth guild as he came by for a visit, this wasn't exactly what he had planned. He had only wanted to converse and maybe even ask to spar out back, but he probably should have seen this coming. One does not simply corner a dragonslayer in heat and expect to have a mere conversation. 

Perhaps Sting had hope this would happen. It was no secret that he harbored feelings for Natsu. 

"Fuck, that's good." Sting moaned as Natsu hit that certain bundle of nerves that made him see stars. 

A grunt was all he got in return. 

This continued for a few minutes longer, Sting writhing heatedly as Natsu fucked him hard into the sink behind him. Then, Natsu's hips stuttered and a particularly loud moan ripped from his throat as he released into the condom he was wearing, which Sting had conveniently found hidden in the cabinet under the sink he was currently getting pummeled into. Sting wasn't far behind, all air leaving him as he came hard and all over the sink. Natsu pulled out and discarded the dirtied piece of rubber before flipping the white dragonslayer around to face him. They shared a kiss, and Sting thought that he could definitely get used to mating season if this is what was in store for him.


	11. Cobra(Erik)/Kinana(Cubellios):Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by izumi2. Hope you enjoy it!

Erik hadn't planned this. Honestly...he really hadn't. But he had chosen to let his instincts guide him somewhere -anywhere- on this particular night. He should have known better than to trust those instincts. Should have known this is where they would have led him. 

Now that he was here, he couldn't find it in himself to leave. He couldn't tear himself away from the beautiful melody that was being sung by the only person he had ever loved. Cubellios, now Kinana, was singing. 

He was poised on a tree branch that was positioned right in front of the window to her apartment in Fairy Hills as he watched her. She was so energetic, so overwhelmingly beautiful, that he couldn't help but stare in fascination as she danced around her room in nothing but a nightgown and free spirits. The sight, along with her voice, was absolutely mesmerizing. She was singing some beautifully emotional song, a love song. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of him as she sang such a song. 

Much to his disappointment, the song came to an end as she prepared herself for sleep. He had to leave. As much as he would love to bask in her company, to spend the rest of his life with his only friend, he couldn't taint her with his darkness. So he steeled himself with a strong resolve and never looked back as he left the one he loved.


	12. Natsu/Gray:College

Natsu was never one to think too far ahead, and he certainly didn't plan his future. So when Gray had excitedly stopped him on their walk home together from Fairy Tail High and told him that he had finally gotten accepted into his dream college, Natsu had been heartbroken. 

His boyfriend was leaving for a college that was hundreds of miles away, and Natsu still didn't even know what college to apply for. He and his boyfriend were already seniors in high school, so they were supposed to have this planned out. Natsu didn't. 

Instead, he put on a forced smile for the sake of his boyfriend. If Gray was happy, then he would be happy for him. After all, Gray's been talking about going to this college for years. 

When they reached the driveway to the house that Natsu lived at, alone with his cat Happy since he was an orphan, Gray pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Their love was strong, right? This was their fourth year as a couple. They wouldn't drift apart over something as trivial as college, would they? 

If only Natsu had known. 

*********************************

At graduation, Natsu had seen Gray off with a kiss goodbye and teary eyes. Gray was finally leaving for the college of his dreams, and Natsu was left behind. 

Natsu should've been happy. Gray had promised to call, Skype, and text him everyday, and Natsu had finally decided on a college. However, everything was happening so soon, and they hadn't even talked about a long distance relationship. 

Natsu should've known it wouldn't work out. 

*********************************

Months passed, and, true to his word, Gray kept in touch. They would call each other to wish a good morning or goodnight, and sometimes just to hear the other's voice. 

They would text each other about everything: new friends they've made, classes they were taking, their grades, work, anything that was unimportant to anyone but each other. 

*********************************

When a year passed, that was when things started falling apart. 

Gray had completely stopped talking to Natsu. He wouldn't even reply to any messages Natsu sent. 

One day, on Gray's birthday, Natsu had sent Gray a text wishing him a happy birthday. When Gray had finally finally replied to him, his heart leapt for joy, only to sink a few seconds later. 

'Who is this?' Gray had forgotten about him. 

Natsu cried that day. 

*********************************

Another month passed, and Natsu had finally reached his breaking point. 

He had to find out if Gray really, truly forgot about him. 

So he bought a plane ticket and headed off for a visit to Gray's college. He didn't mind the motion sickness he got from being on moving transportation. It was worth it to see why Gray had completely cut ties with him. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the pain he felt when he finally saw his beloved boyfriend, if they were even still that. 

There Gray was, in front of the school campus in all his god-like glory, walking hand in hand with a beautiful, blue-haired girl. They leaned in for a kiss, and Natsu had to look away. 

Gray had completely forgotten about him and had even found another lover. 

The throbbing pain in Natsu's heart was too much to bear, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

He ran. 

*********************************

To say Lyon was surprised when a sobbing Natsu appeared on his doorstep was an understatement. 

Since Lyon was Gray's older brother and went to the same college as Natsu, the two were close. 

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lyon had asked as he pulled the younger male into his living room to sit down. 

When Natsu explained everything to him, Lyon found himself growing angry. How could Gray forget Natsu, the one person who gave him their everything?

Lyon found it unacceptable, so he offered Natsu a place to stay until he felt better. When Natsu agreed to stay for a few days, Lyon nodded and told him to rest. The crying had really taken a toll on the poor, heartbroken pinkette. 

Lyon was going to pay his ignorant baby brother a visit. 

*********************************

When Lyon had knocked on the door to Gray's dorm, the younger of the two was shocked. 

The shock only grew when Lyon shoved him into the wall and pinned him there with vicious eyes. "How dare you hurt Natsu like that?!"

Gray was confused. "Natsu?"

Lyon sighed and released his brother, running a hand through his silver hair. "He loved you, ya know, and you broke his heart. It seems you've completely forgotten about him." Gray flinched when those harsh eyes glared at him. "Tell me, Gray, how could you forget your own lover?"

That's when Gray remembered. With all of his school work piling up on top of his job, and studying to be an English professor, Gray had completely forgotten about his boyfriend!

Memories of eyes full of burning love and touches of fiery passion filled his mind. How could he have forgotten Natsu, the one person who meant everything to him?! Guilt ate at Gray's heart. "I'm a terrible person."

Lyon snorted. "Yes, you are. He saw you, ya know? You and your new girlfriend. I'd hurry to him if I were you."

Gray did just that. 

*********************************

When Natsu had opened the door to the guest room Lyon had let him borrow, he had expected to see only Lyon, not Gray as well. 

Natsu's heart leapt, and he tried his best to hide the tears pooling in his eyes. "Gray..."

His eyes widened when he was pulled into a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry!" Gray cried. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you!!!"

Natsu didn't know what to say. Gray had finally remembered him. He looked at Lyon and mouthed a 'thank you' to which he nodded and left to give them some privacy. 

With Gray's tears wetting his shoulder, Natsu soon began to cry with him. Gray jolted. He remembered Natsu, so why was the pinkette crying? He pulled away to look at the face he loved so much. "Why are you crying, Natsu?"

"I...I'm j-just...so...happy!" Natsu wailed. 

Gray laughed and pressed their lips together in a salty, passion filled kiss. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

*********************************

Gray went back to college the week after. 

Unlike last time, they actually managed to remain in touch. They made sure to call each other at least twice a day, and they Skyped everyday. 

The distance between them didn't matter so much anymore. 

Everything was perfect.


	13. Mirajane/Laxus: Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by izumi2

If anyone happened upon the Fairy Tail guild during midnight, they would've seen a sad Mirajane Strauss embracing Laxus Dreyar. 

The two had stayed behind to clean and preparer the guild for the next day, until Laxus told the sweet bartender the news. He and the Thunder Legion were going on another mission. It was a dangerous one, and a handful of mages had died trying to complete it. 

"I'll be fine, sweetheart." The blonde dragonslayer tried his best to soothe the teary eyed girl. 

Mira nodded but sniffles anyway. "I know. It's just...I don't want you getting hurt."

He sighed and gripped her shoulders, pushing her back some so he could look her in the eyes. "I won't, okay? Besides, it's not like I'm going alone. I have the team to back me up."

Mira's tears stopped flowing and she steeled herself. Gaining control of her resolve, she nodded once again. "Fine. Go, but you have to promise to come back alive." She knew it was childish to say, and Laxus couldn't exactly promise something like that, but she needed the reassurance. 

Laxus, having noticed this, smiled down at her softly as he cupped her cheek. He leaned in, and their lips locked in a sweet and passionate kiss. "I promise." He whispered as he pulled away. 

He walked out the doors with confidence. 

A week later, Mirajane hadn't heard a single thing from her beloved. She was starting get anxious, but when the door to the house she shared with Laxus opened and the blonde appeared, all negative feelings vanished, and once they were in each other's arms again and sharing a gentle kiss she knew. 

Laxus had kept his promise.


	14. Yuri/Mavis: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For izumi2

It was another summer day, the heat nearly sweltering. In a small lake in an isolated forest, two small girls were splashing each other with the cool water to escape the sun's rays. 

Giggles erupted from the two as they continued their splash war. That is, until the blonde mentioned the name 'Zeref.' The bruenette snapped her mouth shut and turned with a pout playing on her soft lips. She crossed her arms. 

Mavis, noticing the sudden change of behavior in her comrade, became worried. "What's wrong, Yuri?" She asked sweetly. 

The brunette only ignored her, sending a glare over her shoulder. "You always talk about him. It's either 'Zeref this' or 'Zeref that'!" Yuri shouted. 

The blonde was taken off guard before stifling a giggle. "Are you jealous?"

"Shut up." Yuri whined. 

However, she was caught off guard when Mavis's bare body was pressed against her back and small arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace. The blonde pressed her forehead against the other's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about him, Yuri. I love someone else."

The brunette's heart dropped, and she gulped. "W-who?" She feared the worst. This beautiful fairy would never love her. 

Another giggle left the blonde as she turned Yuri around to face her and bopped her nose. "You, silly!" 

Yuri was shocked when soft lips pressed against hers in an innocent, chaste kiss. When Mavis pulled away, the brunette smiled softly. "I love you, too." She whispered as she watched the fairy-obsessed girl skip away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by izumi2

Gray grumbled. He was treading a steep mountainside with none other than Erza Scarlet. He was forced to go on a mission with her alone, all because of that stupid flame brain!

They had been caught fighting in the guild again, which Natsu's clumsy ass started by slipping and landing on him if Gray might add, so the girls decided to separate them for a while in hopes of calming them down. 

Erza had taken Gray on a mission with her, while Lucy took Natsu. The two had both picked fairly easy jobs that could possibly be done by just one wizard, but it was easy money. 

"We'll camp here for the night." The stern voice of the scarlet warrior stopped Gray's mental curses to the idiotic dragonslayer. 

"Y-yes ma'am!" He squeaked. Sure, he hadn't done anything wrong, but Erza was still scary as hell. 

They lied down to sleep, and Gray couldn't help but admire the Titania's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so...beautiful. Gray quickly scolded himself and turned away fast. 

Unbeknownst to the raven, Erza had been awake the whole time. She smiled to herself before sliding closer to her comrade. 

Gray turned in hopes of catching a glimpse of the sleeping Erza's face once again, only to have the shock of his life. She was awake and staring at him, their faces only mere inches apart. He gulped as he tried his best to think of a plausible lie. 

That was...until her voice cut through the silence. "It's okay, Gray. I like you, too." She smiled. 

The ice mage's eyes widened as he turned his body to face her. In silence, they shared a smile, and when she turned back around, Gray wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her to spoon her from behind. 

All in all, it was the best sleep Gray had ever had.


	16. Natsu/Erza: Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by izumi2

Trails of steam fogged up the bathroom as Erza submerged herself in the large tub. The team had just returned from a long, troublesome mission and she desperately needed some relaxation.

The door flung open, and Erza quickly shot up, only to relax once she saw the familiar pink hair that belonged to Natsu. She watched in silence as he stripped from his clothes and joined her in the tub. 

Once he was fully in, the required mage slid herself into his lap. No words were shared as Natsu grabbed the shampoo bottle and proceeded to gently wash her hair. 

And if a few kisses were shared, then no one needed to know. The two had been doing this since they were children, after all.


	17. Leo(Loke)/Aries: Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For izumi2

Being the new celestial spirit king was hard work, but Loke enjoyed it. He was able to live in his rightful home with his fellow beloved spirits, and he was still able to help Lucy when she needed. 

However, these were the moments the lion loved most. When he was allowed a break, surrounded by nothing but the plush warmth of his lover. Currently, he was listening to Aries shyly rant on about how she had recently helped Lucy. 

"That's great, love." He said as soon as she finished, causing a bright blush to rise to her cheeks. 

"L-Leo?" She called his name with that vulnerable voice he loves so much. 

"Yes? What is it?" The celestial king furrowed his brows as he took in her nervous fidgeting. 

"Y-you're not going to leave me, are you?" The ram pressed the tips of her index fingers together as she looked down. 

Loke was caught of guard by the sudden question. "Why would I do that?"

Aries looked to the side and bit her lip nervously. "Because y-you used to always hang out with all kinds of girls, and some of them were way prettier than me! I j-just don't want to be a burden." 

Leo mentally cursed himself for being such a player back then as he quickly moved to comfort her. With gentle fingers, he made him look up at her. "No one is as beautiful or amazing as you. You're adorable and you have such a great personality. I would never leave you for someone else." The lion reassured as he pressed a kiss to her nose. 

She giggled at the action before looking at him with those big, innocent eyes. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."


	18. Loke/Lucy: Leo Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by V-bird

Loke had only wanted to come home to his beloved contract-holder. However, he did not expect this. 

Lucy had just gotten home from a mission, and she had to use her Leo dress during the fighting. She hadn't taken it off, too enamored in its beauty to want to. Of all her outfits, this had to be her favorite. It was her first time seeing it or using it, so she was surprised by how amazing it looked. 

She squealed in surprised as she finally noticed a gaping Loke in the room. "L-Loke...what are you doing here?" She was flushed from head to toe at the sight of his predatory gaze. 

The lion licked his lips and stalked towards his prey, gripping her hips as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You have no idea how sexy you look in that dress. My dress!" He rumbled in approval. 

Lucy couldn't help but shiver as Loke's hands began to roam her body, slowly slipping the dress off her body. "I think this dress would look even better on the floor." He purred as he nipped at her ear, causing her to moan softly. 

Her face rivaled Erza's hair as he pulled away. He finished undoing it and watched as the beautiful dress slipped off of her, revealing the lingerie it had been covering. 

"Now~ Onto the main course~" Lucy squeaked as she was promptly thrown onto their bed.


End file.
